Irminsul
Irminsul (アーミンヒーウル, Aaminhiiuru) is an immensely famous and great mage of the Kingdom of Aeternum. Being the original member of the Nine Elementals. In the kingdom he has gained the title God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōjin) for his unequaled knowledge of the countless magic's and overwhelming power and mastery of it as well. Despite his fame around Aeternum, he is rarely seen. To the point even among the Nine Elementals only Lorelei Faraway and Yarrow Aurora have seen him. Appearance Imrinsul is a man of great age and experience who's appearance says as much. Tall, and rather lanky for his age, Imrinsul stands at a slightly above average height, with faded purple hair and blue eyes. Imrinsul is shown to wear a rather large and bushy beard the same faded purple color as the rarely seen mop of hair on the top of his head, his hair is rarely seen due to his typical attire though. Attire wise, Imrinsul wears an unusual getup; his typical appearance is that of your more stereotypical "archmage" — Imrinsul wears a large dull purple cloak over the entirety of his body with several armor-like pieces adorned around his shoulders and neck that combine and end in a large pointed, albeit sagging, headpiece. Along the front of his cloak Imrinsul wears another piece of cloth that has several intricate designs towards the bottom of it. Imrinsul's armor consists of three pauldron's on each shoulder in a stacked manner, all of the armor plates being a moderately deep purple in coloration, as well as the top piece of armor on both sides having two magic stones embedded within it, while the two armor plates below the upper most only have one magic stone embedded with in them. Personality Irminsul's personality could be considered a mix of both the typical scholar magical research and antisocial loner. He has for hundreds of years stayed in his tower the Spiral Spire, not leaving for over 600 years. Aloof and indifference are the core of Irminsul's very mindset. As a man with more than a millennium of years, he has experienced Earthland, to develop his opinions and ideals about numerous concepts. One being the effectiveness of titles and reputation. While he has no desire to have or reject a title. He has learned that like nearly everything, it can use as tool in the right manner. By telling his opponents that he is consider a God of Magic, he hopes to reduce their moral enough as to not having to fight them. His intellect is rather high. Despite being one if not the oldest living human, in Earthland. Irminsul was natural genius; especially for Magic. Considered the greatest Mage ever to be born on Aeternum, and rumored in all of Earthland. Such a statement of his natural genius for Magic is proven, as Kladenets had called him the most knowledgeable over Magic. History Irminsul birth is a debate among the kingdom. The only common fact is he is over 1,000 years old. Born in the continent formerly called Aion, he grew up rather modestly. His father was modest Magic Item Blacksmith and his mother sold food at a village market. Equipment Magic Staff ( Majikku Sutaffu lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Rod) is a common type of magical item that are used by mages. In essence a mage's staff is can be important as a swordsmen's sword. Irminsul's uses three staffs called the Sacred Three. Many types of staff use a Magistone (魔石, Maseki), a primitive form of Lacrima. The Lacrima acts like a conduit to gather either the external Ethernano, or the mage's internal magic power. The staff can either be a separate powered object, or connected to its holder. Irminsul's Magic Staff has the appearance more of a walking stick; the staff has a large, bulbous head that is adorned with a large green Magistone, while the staff tapers down to create a thinner shaft with the staff ending in a rounded, nub-like point. Embedded along the shaft of the staff itself are smaller Magistone's the same green color as the one that is embedded within the head of the staff. Irminsul has stated he is no weaker or stronger with the absence of his staff. To an ordinary wizard, a Magic Staff is a more "traditional" form of magical weaponry that was commonly utilized by ancient-era magicians even before the time of the Black Wizard. However, to Irminsul, it is a weapon of mass destruction with a near unlimited level of attacks and creative flow that allows him to bend his immense energy in constructive new ways, able to channel it along the base of the staff in order to re-shape his magic into new shapes and forms that is considered impossible to do for most wizards. Irminsul's staff falls under the category of weaponry referred to as "magical energy-driven weaponry" (魔力駆動兵器, Maryoku Kudō Heiki); an object by him as a medium from which to channel the ambient ethernano saturated within the environment, with the staff stabilizing these energies so that Irminsul is capable of casting powerful spells without any risk of backlash; producing spells of such enormous magnitude, the very landscape becomes reduced into nothing but destroyed earth and scorched air. Magic Staves, in order to be harnessed to their full potential, require a very close interoperation between the mage's brain and the staff, as both have to be attuned to each other upon the staff's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance as the mage becomes stronger and stronger- these tests are done via synchronizing the Magistone, a primitive form of Lacrima attached to the Magic Staff and the mage's Magic Origin so that the Magic Staff knows the upper limit of absorption of the mage's Magic Origin and thus can filter anything which is above it outwards in order to ensure constant safety yet still retains incredible power as the Magic Staff directly strengthens and accelerates the mage's magic output due to the Magistone draws in eternano faster than a magician could do so normally. However, this primary function works rather differently for Irminsul, primarily due to his body actually being able to absorb magic at a much faster rate than his own staff, the rod serves the primary function of refining his magic and converting it into a a much more concentrated form of highly condensed ethernano in which he can fire with absolute accuracy and to deadly effect. Irminsul can cast spells of such with nearly 10x's the magic force backing them, augmenting the intensity found in each of his attacks into life-threatening attacks with the capacity of completely destroying entire cities and mountains in a single shot. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Magical Combatant: As a wizard, more in the traditional sense of the word, Irminsul uses nothing but his magical abilities to fight with, completely forgoing any form of physical combat of the sort. As Irminsul is classified as a "traditional wizard" he is commonly seen using his magic from the back ranks of an army, or as a simply extension of his body when alone. Due to his extreme age and the sheer amount of knowledge and magical power that he has gained throughout his long life this form of combat is as easy as breathing to him. Even when not using a named form of magic such as Fire Magic, Irminsul can easily cast blasts and waves of pure magical power from his body, or more commonly his Magic Staff. Irminsul has gone insanely beyond, what even the highest echelons of mages can achieve in Magic Warfare. By analyzing the ratio of Ethernano in the surround environments he has be able to manipulate the Ethernano to be turned into a weapon. Prowess Amazing Athleticism: Despite his completely lack of non magical combact, Irminsul in truth is extremely gifted as a muscular and toned man. Even though to most he appears as an old man, his true form is a much younger version of himself. As his mastery of the magic known as Age allows him to stay as healthy as he wants. Special Abilities Magical Abilities Prowess Overwhelming Magic Power: Powerful is not even in the realm of describing Irminsul's power. Even among the Elementals he is extremely powerful. Over the millennia of Irminsul's life he amassed an immense force of Magic Power. Originally he did have great magical talent, however his power was made from years of research. The magnitude of his power can't be easily overestimated. When compared to the his fellow Elementals, this is typical said, "If the typical Elemental's power is as large and deep as the largest ocean than Irminsul's is as wide and massive as the entirety of the world". His ability to control his power is likely his most frighting trait, maybe more so than his strength of magic. His ability to manipulate Ethernano in unorthodox ways, is likely another contributor to his status. Like all mages Irminsul's Magic Power emits from his body. Specifically the Magic Origin, an organ in the body of the mage that absorbs Ethernano, the Magic Particles in Earthland. Irminsul's strength of his Magic Power is so great that when compared to the other Nine, it is like another world is moving. His Magic Power typically is purple in color. *'Grandmastery of Magic Manipulation': For Irminsul to say he has mastered the art of Magic would be an understatement and ridiculous. He has gone beyond the typical definition of a Master of Magic. He has learned how to simply extent his own will to spells. Controlling them without the need for other magic. This ability isn't limited to his own spells, but his opponents' as well. *'God Power' (ゴッド ポーアー, Goddo Pooaa, Lit. "Power of the Godly"): consider the one of the two reasons his moniker is called Mahōjin (魔法神, God of Magic). When Irminsul pushes all of his magic power to it's highest level, he forces his magic core and body to go beyond their limitations, pushing his powers beyond their maximum threshold to alarming, unimaginable levels. By emptying his Magic Origin of almost all his Magic Power he gains the power over all the surrounding Ethernano for miles. When entering this form, Irminsul's body undergoes several alterations, with his hair going white and becoming enveloped by a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wears with a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. There also appear to be additional black magatama markings around his sleeve cuffs and the rim of his robe. **'Flight': In this form Irminsul can fly without the need for using his Telekinesis. **'Temporary Infinite Magic Power': Irminsul by a way of the infinite Ethernano present in Earthland can be used to give him for sixty seconds infinite use of his Magic. By releasing along with Magic Power he also releases his intention on to the external Ethernano. For miles all Ethernano not current present in a mage is under his control. Allowing him to have these magic particles power his spells through him, at a moment's notice. In addition to have an endless supply his Magic Power in strength increases. His power was so great that during the sixty seconds, all of Aeternum felt his power and thought another world was above them. *'Mágia Katagogí' (魔法の起源マギア·カタゴウギ, Magia Katagōgi; Greek and Japanese for "Beginning of Magic") *'Ápeiro Mágia Kýros' (常魔法の領域アペイロ·マギア·カイロス, Apeiro Magia Kairosu; Greek and Japanese for "Realm of Infinite Magic") *'Mágia Era Télos' (魔法時代の終焉マギア·エラ·テロス, Magia Era Terosu; Greek and Japanese for "End of Magic Era"): A forbidden spell that is only useable at the exact sixty second moment of the God Power's time limit. The spell is symbolic of a time without Magic or where Magic cannot be used by others. The spell works similar to how God Power grants Irminsul temporary infinite power. By releasing his will among the Ethernano, it alters the State of Magic. As Magic can be defined as Manipulation of Reality to Change the World, this Magic reinforces reality to not be controllable. In sense making reality stubborn and unwavering in its state. This spell is consider forbidden even for Irminsul to use for three reasons. One it's indiscriminate of its targets. Two the time frame before all in the area of effect can use Magic again is unknown. It could be from one second to several days. Three the range is massive affecting all Mages and Magic Objects for over a third of the Aeternum continental mass. *'Magical Aura': *'Defenser': When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. Ways of Combat Age Age ( , Ājyu lit. Returning to One's Youth or Elder): A magic that manipulates the biological age of the caster. By manipulating the Ethernano in his body, he can control the age of his body completely. He also broke the preconception that this magic couldn't be extend to others. User can accelerate or reverse age of organisms and non-living objects. Irminsul can move back and fro from different ages at his wish, becoming geriatric or reverse back to an adolescent when it suits his need, effectively reversing the process in which his body can develop, either becoming older or younger. This ability however has a rather unique effect on someone of Irminsul's age, being over 1,000 years old, many stages and phases he's gone through become accessible to him whenever he wants to. This special ability to alter the current age of his body opens up many abilities and powers he once possessed at one point in his life, accessing them by using transformations revolving around him reverting himself in age, allowing him to becoming younger and utilize his unique properties and abilities within a given form. The younger he becomes, the more ripened in power he will become, effectively making him into a much more powerful wizard. This ability does not simply affect his body, rather it alters the base structure and compositional state that his Magic Origin (魔法の起源, Mahō no kigen) is in, making it stronger by aging it through time. Naturally, a wizard becomes stronger as time passes by, this is normally stored in the form of a Third Origin Release (第三の原点リリース, Dai san no genten rirīsu), a power that a wizard has the potential to obtain later in the future. Irminsul can continuasly increase the amount of energy it possesses by alternating between ages, augmenting the potential of magic he can have when he unleashes it. As a passive ability, Age grants the Irminsul absolute control over all aspects of his age and the many characteristics involving the growth and development of the human body. By accessing the reserves of Ethernano in his own body, he can reverse cellular grow or accelerate it. Organs, blood, muscles, tissue, and other biological aspect like hair is controllable. However this magic has numerous restrictions. The most dominant being, while this magic can grant a form of eternal youth it can't make one immune to any time based magic. Another is despite it being able rewind the body to a younger time, it cannot restore body parts if they are taken away or removed. The only exception to this rule are brain cells which can allow for an infinite amount of memories to be stored. Another condition of this magic, is despite its abilities it cannot be extended to other living creatures. This magic can be used to accelerate the conditions of his body, such as regeneration via accelerating his metabolism and cellular activity by producing new cells. When done so, it is able to remove and seal any injuries or visible scars place on his body. Telekinesis Telekinesis ( Terekineshisu lit. Psychic-Type Magic Manipulation): While a common magic among the practices of the supernatural Irminsul has gone beyond mastering it. Irminsul has made revolutionary advancements in this art. He firstly was considered one if not the first ones, to develop telekinetic magic without needing to manipulate the external Ethernano. By sending Magic Power into his brain, he can telekinetically manipulate... well anything. From being able to fly, to manipulating other forces even non-magical ones, even moving inorganic and organic matter. He also developed to manipulate the Magic Items Magic Sealing Stones and Maginium both powerful Magic Items that possessive Anti-Magic properties. Able to manipulate the movement of organic and inorganic matter with his mind. He is by far the greatest living practitioner of this magic art, completely developing whole new concepts and unparalleled moves using this technique, he has spent most of his life refining this art to the point of dominating in the same manner as breathing, coming to him naturally. This type of Magic allows Irminsul to move physical objects and substances with his mind alone. This is usually done by manipulating the Ethernano from both within the himself and from the outside world (the ambient Ethernano). However he has gained the power of manipulating his Magic Power to flow into his brain, thus negativity the need for outside Ethernano. The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that he wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magic's, due to the nature of Telekinesis. This magic can be broken down into two primary types, Macrokinesis and Microkinesis. Macrokinesis refers to the movement of larger objects such as people, weapons, and trees among many other objects. He can also use Macro-Telekinesis on himself, giving him the ability to fly. Microkinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances such as liquids, bullets, and among other objects. However, with a mental fortitude and sense of discipline his mind exhibits, Irminsul can also move and lift enormous structures of unprecedented size and mass such as buildings, castles, large areas of environments, etc. With the level of skill he exhibits, Irminsul can destroy any obstacles in his path without so much as lifting a finger to do so, utilizing simple thoughts to crush, break, and rip apart anything within his range. This form of telekinesis so slightly more difficult than Macrokinesis because of the size of the matter. Unusually, it is easier for Irminsul to simply use telekinesis to manipulate mid-sized objects as opposed to small or large objects; as small objects require more precision and focus while large objects require more mental strength, and the will to move the object. However, through years of training and meditation, he is able to project his focus onto small objects and targets, moving small objects such as tooth picks and needles, transforming them into incredible weapons of death and destruction Rather than verbally and physically casting spells, Telekinesis is employed by simply using thoughts and simple nods of the mind to employ action on physical objects. Each command is modeled after a specific verb that describes the basic principle behind what the user plans to accomplish. They can be used on various scales, each depending on the level of magic power Irminsul wishes to use. Should he wish it, he can employ vast levels of magic in order to destabilize entire structures in order to destroy kingdoms and cities by reverberating his thoughts around his environment. As an extensive user of this power, he can tap into the many branching abilities exclusive to this ability, such as utilizing more difficult sides of Micro-telekinesis. An example of this is found in the unique power called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis, the power to control fire and ice through Telekinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic respectively. He can raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Ethernano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. As am incredible user of Telekinesis, Irminsul can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the he cloaks himself in a layer of his own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, he is capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows him to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, he can extend the telekinetic field around objects that makes contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. A truly powerful practitioner, after long years of refining, can accomplish feats such as this without over using his mental strength. Training for nearly 1,000 years in it's use, he found that he was able to control the flow of energy found inside his Magic through the simple use of his brain, allowing him to cast more powerful Telekinesis spells, without the need of using outside Ethernano. The sheer force of his telekinetic powers is said to be unrivaled in all of Earth Land, able to control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself. As a result, the possible applications aren’t nearly as numerous and diversified as the widely encompassing Telekinesis, but what is lost in subtlety is gained in sheer power. Irminsul can perform nearly complex telekinetic operations, like the manipulation of matter and energy at an atomic level, being limited only on the level of imagination he has when using this power. Every act of telekinetic actions he does with his mind is overwhelming in power, capable of crushing super heavily armored structures into tiny balls or tear them to shreds in an instant, manipulate and control huge objects said to rival that of Nirvana, and unleash telekinetic blasts strong enough to obliterate entire armies, reducing them to dust. Should he ever be attacked, he can just casually repel massive attacks without bothering to pay attention, and instantly erect an impregnable and self-repairing telekinetic bunker in which he (and allies) can shield themselves in from incoming attacks. He could even build a vast telekinetic war machine around himself for intense and prolonged battles, or create telekinetic shadows that will act as extensions of himself on the battlefield. When fully focused, the concentrated telekinetic force eventually proves strong enough to bend the laws of nature, and distort the world itself, bending everything to his will. Arcanism Arcanism (アーカニスム, Aakanisumu Lit. Method of the Arcane Principle) is an extremely powerful Caster or Holder type magic; depending on its medium that governs the power of life and death. Considered in reality as a basic principle of Magic, Arcanism is a magic unknown to the public of mages. This magic governs one if not the most mysterious, powerful, and dangerous powers the Power of Life and Death a magic rooted in the heart of magic. Priest, Priestess, Kings, Queens, even Wizard Saints have tried to learn this magic. However it can't be learned or given. You are either born with it or not. The power of Arcanism deals with scaling the balance. Example is a man is dying from a fatal ailment, this magic can heal this ailment. However another person must die in their place. To mirror life with death, and death with life is Arcanism. Another example is conjuring affects. Rain for example gives life to plants and the land. However where does the water come from? From ponds, lakes, seas, oceans, etc, which causes death to marine life when enough water is taken. Arcanism is activated by the caster focusing the magical energies that are dwelling within their frame intensely. Before pulsing these particles outwards ever-so-slightly, in the process linking their magical energy with the supernatural particles that are saturated throughout the environment instantly. By doing so, they begin to initiate the usual fusion between magical power and Ethernano; however, in the case of this power, the caster attunes the frequency of their own energies that were just shot from their Magic Origin a moment ago to the essence of life and death that flows through the current plane of existence. By taking ahold of this concept, the caster then gains the ability to manipulate life and death by mirroring it. However they must perform an equivalent action in order to do so. Personification of Genesis Personification of Genesis (創世記の擬人化, Sōsei-ki no gijin-ka Lit. Self as a World): Considered his greatest regret in his life. Irminsul broke many preconceptions of Space-time, temporal and spatial magic, as well as logic when he created this specific Magic. Basically this Magic creates another universe as pocket dimension. However that is only a literal technical rough definition of what it is. To be detailed it is the power to turn someone else into the core and catalyst to create another world. As there are a myriad of idealism on self-realization Irminsul gave that concept life. How this Magic works is, it uses Magic as a core and to stabilize and sustain the creation of another space-time. However it doesn't manipulate pre-existing space-time but creates a new separate one. Quotes Trivia * Irminsul is named after a sacred pillar in Germanic Paganism. * This characters draws parallels with other powerful spellcasters. August of the Spriggan Twelve in terms of Magic Power and knowing a great deal of Magic. The second is the Dark Magician of the Yu-Gi-Oh card series. He draws even more parallel with the latter being the profile pictures and his own immense power as a wizard. However Irminsul, doesn't share personality traits or goals with either the former or the later. * Outside of supernatural creatures like Dragons or Gods, Irminsul is likely my strongest creation. Category:Nine Elementals Category:Caster-Mage Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Immortal